Krolesk Intelligence Organization
The Krolesk Intelligence Organization was established under the rule of Emperor Morad Ardmosi. It has constantly been led by a director, and an unknown secretary who oversees field operations, in many cases, several secretaries have been found within the K.I.O organization. In year 693 (89 AE) KIO was assimilated with the Sicarii (Not to be confused with the Sicarii of KIO), agents of the Northern Empire of Scythia -- However that was short lived and K.I.O. soon resumed business as usual. The Early Days Early on K.I.O wasn't much, just a bunch of old guards sitting around in a small house drinking tea and telling stories in Dawnguard. That all changed once Morad Ardmosi was killed. The rate at which people murdered others was high, and slowly growing, the director of K.I.O whose identity has been erased, decided to push K.I.O into the assassination business. K.I.O met a lot of opposition both publicly and privately, as no one really wanted to allow a bunch of assassins to legally kill within Krolesk, and no one wanted them to go out and cause political issues outside Krolesk. As the assassination business grew, the director of K.I.O created Sicarii, a separate branch to deal with assassinations, while the main branch deals with investigative services. As years passed the Krolesk Intelligence Organization slowly gained a reputation and was becoming respected. However they met a new challenge, the Assassins Guild. The Assassins Guild The Assassins Guild was opposed to the Krolesk Intelligence Organization moving into assassinations, as such, they are responsible for fifteen dead K.I.O directors, and three dead K.I.O secretaries, and sixty-seven dead K.I.O operatives. However, they were still destroyed after a large joint raid by the Warrior's Guild and K.I.O. It's unknown if the Assassins Guild still functions or not, but whatever they do, they know better than to involve themselves with K.I.O. The Tribunal's Opinion The Tribunal of Krolesk was established within a few years of K.I.O being established, as such, they are competition to some degree. The Tribunal disapproved of K.I.O beginning to operate outside of Dawnguard, as such they opposed K.I.O. The opposition of the Tribunal lasted for several years, until five members of their high council were found killed. After that, the Tribunal backed off, and allowed K.I.O to expand across Krolesk with little to no opposition. Ralkeis, Skylyn, Evonski, and the South Evon'Kal Isles Once K.I.O spread through The Heartlands, Lorv'Naflo, The Royal Mountains, and Navoria, it turned it's attention to the outer reaches of Krolesk. The first candidate was Ralkeis, which K.I.O definitely found easy to get into, just hard to build up. Several decades passed, and eventually several K.I.O bases of operations were set up. Afterwards, the next plan for the South Evon'Kal Isles. The South Evon'Kal Isles were far easier than Ralkeis, as these isles mimicked the laws and customs of The Heartlands. After the South Evon'Kal Isles, K.I.O looked to Evonski, the furthest isles. During this time however, K.I.O was also making moves to get into Skylyn. After several more decades of trying to establish themselves in other places, K.I.O finally obtained three bases of operations on Ivonskye, and a safehouse in Skylyn. Modern Day K.I.O As of the modern day, the Krolesk Intelligence Organization remains mostly quiet, rarely revealing anything it has found or learned of. It recently began recruiting mages, and some archeologists, along with many researchers, as to why still remains a mystery. K.I.O was assimilated with the Sicarii of the Northern Empire of Scythia as of year 693(V89). Various articles, documents, files, artifacts, agents, tools, equipment and other things have since been seized by the Sicarii. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Organizations